


В дрифте

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Спустя годы Гарри Поттеру предстоит сразиться с загадочно-похожим кайдзю, но каждому егерю нужен его второй пилот.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся [командным триптихом](https://www.patreon.com/posts/greeting-post-au-46094133) и дилогией фильмов «Тихоокеанский рубеж», возможны отклонения от канона ради воплощения идеи драрри-ау в дрифте.

– Это не учебная сирена! Тревога, повторяю, военная тревога!

По отсеку раздался жуткий писк, и Гарри зажмурил глаза. Красная лампочка прямо над входной дверью противно замигала, а по железке уже нетерпеливо бил Рон. Кто же еще! Уизли ждали этого нового кайдзю больше месяца.

Гарри со вздохом поднялся и принялся собираться. Когда-то кадетами они мечтали стать пилотами и управлять «Бродягой», как Сириус с отцом. Потом был тот несчастный случай и сорвавшийся дрифт. Выяснилось, что Рон идеально совместим с Чарли, и Гарри отошел в сторону. Что поделать: дрифт важнее детской дружбы. Уж слишком многие зависели от пилотов. Если честно, то весь мир.

Дверь распахнулась, и Рон стоял за ней – весь возбужденный, с широченной улыбкой, а красные отсветы с ламп играли на его веснушчатом лице. Это добавляло бы кровожадности его излишнему энтузиазму, но Гарри слишком хорошо знал доброе сердце друга.

– Чувак, кайдзю четвертой категории! Завалим и сразу получим лейтенантские с Чарли. Фред и Джордж нам не верят, уже поставили против.

Гарри понимающе хмыкнул. Близнецы должно быть расстроены, что сами не могут ринуться в бой, пока их третий пилот Ли валяется в медотсеке.

Поправив форменную куртку, он направился за другом в ангар. Там уже вовсю сновали механики, проверяя исправность егерей. Их осталось всего четверо, каждый на счету. Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом со стоящим на мостике Дамблдором. Они кивнули друг другу – привычный жест перед боем. Гарри не должен его подвести, слишком многое полковник вложил в него после смерти отца.

– Увидимся на суше! – Рон хлопнул его по плечу и подбежал к брату. 

Сияющим до блеска и мощнейшим егерем «Дракон» любовался, наверное, каждый пилот. Однажды Флер попробовала им управлять вместе с Габриэль, но они смогли сделать лишь пару шагов. А вот Рон и Чарли знали, как обходиться с такой махиной правильно. 

Гарри подошел к «Бродяге» и ласково погладил черную обшивку его ноги. Несмотря на то, что этот егерь значительно устарел, лично для Гарри равных ему во всем флоте не было. Это его наследство, и будь он проклят, если не отомстит кайдзю за отца.

– Поттер, опять витаешь в облаках? – протянул сбоку знакомый голос.

Драко Малфой стоял, облокотившись на вторую ногу «Бродяги». Он скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо смотрел прямо на Гарри. А ведь обычно он лично проверял, как механики обходятся с егерем.

– Прикидываю, сколько ты еще там будешь стоять, или мы все же прибьем парочку кайдзю?

Гарри улыбнулся, когда Драко расслабился и подошел к нему ближе. Наверное, кадетами они оба были теми еще задницами. Но стоило им выйти в настоящий бой, и это многое изменило в их жизни. Дамблдор всегда учил, что дрифт – это не только разделение одного разума на двоих, но и соединение душ. После стольких лет Гарри, наконец, был готов признать это, ведь его вечным вторым пилотом стал именно Малфой. 

– Встретил Хагрида, – поморщился Драко. – Ты не поверишь, кто пожаловал в гости.

Ага, значит, он опять пропадал в лаборатории, будь его воля – ночевал бы там. Но, во-первых, он дико недолюбливал их главного ксенозоолога. А во-вторых, будь на то воля уже Гарри, они бы давно жили в совместном отсеке. Однако это не мешало Малфою вечно твердить какую-то хрень про понятие личного пространства. После дрифта это было даже смешно.

– Кайдзю четвертой категории, Рон сказал, – спокойно ответил Гарри. Они оба уже поднимались в егерь, чтобы на месте переодеться в скафандры.

– Поттер, – Драко посмотрел на него, словно на идиота. Впрочем, Гарри не привыкать к подобным взглядам. – Ты вспомни, когда из разлома последний раз выходила подобная тварь.

– Нет…

Гарри так и замер, пораженный своей догадкой. Драко пришлось самому надеть ему шлем, при этом защитное стекло он не отпустил.

– Неужели тот самый? Их может быть несколько десятков, мы не можем быть уверены, наверняка Хагрид сравнил сигнатуры. Есть очень схожие элементы, – неохотно сообщил Драко. Понятно, что не хотел, чтобы Гарри лез на рожон.

– Если этот гад возродился, то…

Драко прервал его, взяв за плечи и посмотрев прямо в глаза.

– Послушай, Гарри. Я знаю, что ты должен. Но это не наш бой, а Уизли. Они ведущие, мы страхуем. Ты слышал приказ.

– Драко, я так не могу.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел в ответ. Быть так близко и стоять в стороне. Это выше его сил.

– Все мы сможем, – в том, как Драко подчеркнул это «мы», слышалась хладнокровная уверенность.

У Гарри екнуло сердце, слишком редко Драко признавал вслух, что они партнеры во всех смыслах этого слова. Почему-то в голове пронеслись глупые «в болезни и здравии».

– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу ничего обещать.

– Вот поэтому я тебя прошу, – Драко наклонился к нему и слишком целомудренно поцеловал в губы. 

Гарри мысленно застонал, ведь дурацкий шлем мешал даже обхватить его лицо.

– А остальное потом, рейнджер Поттер. Выдвигаемся.

Драко угрожающе дернул бровями и занял свое боевое место.


	2. Chapter 2

Чем хорош дрифт – всегда легко импровизировать. А вот уж что являлось коньком Гарри, так это импровизация. Драко, конечно, всегда ругался после на чем свет стоит, но исключительно ради того, чтобы потешить свою вредную натуру. Гарри знал, что тот легко поддается порыву своего партнера. Сложно сопротивляться, когда разделяешь чувство этого иррационального энтузиазма одно на двоих. Стратегически Драко во многом прав, но в ходе боя чаще всего они полагаются на интуицию и реакцию Гарри.

Когда огромный, больше похожий на разветвленного змея кайдзю залез на небоскреб, «Бродяга» стоял в стороне. Гонконг все еще светился яркой подсветкой. И отсюда, со стороны, Гарри внимательно следил за тем, как плавно и в то же время разрушительно движется кайдзю, попеременно моргая своими четырьмя зелеными глазами. Драко считывал скорость кайдзю и его траекторию передвижения. Как бы он не презирал Хагрида, но у них был теория, которую Драко всегда хотел испытать. Гарри чуть улыбнулся, давая понять, что поддерживает его. Есть время собрать информацию. На кончиках же пальцев искрило, Гарри был готов вступить в бой, и что-то подсказывало ему, что стоит быть начеку. «Дракон» уже широким шагом приближался к кайдзю.

– Вот гадюка же, – раздался в наушниках голос Рона.

– Ага, и черная, как сама смерть, – подхватил Чарли. – А что мы говорим смерти, братец?

– Не сегодня! – взревел Рон. – Активирую пушку.

Все ясно, опять друг пересмотрел старые сериалы. Гарри иногда присоединялся к нему, и тот фэнтезийный мир казался ему чем-то волшебным и невероятным. Кайдзю же стали суровой реальностью. Имя же для своего егеря Рон и Чарли выбрали сами. 

«Дракон» бился с чувством. Энергии и сноровки братьям Уизли было не занимать. Даже Драко присвистнул, когда кайдзю перевернул через себя егеря, но тот удержался на ногах. Одна плазменная пушка прошлась по одному из щупалец и отрезала его.

– Видал, Гарри? – Уизли как будто бы крикнули ему оба. 

– Эй, вообще-то я тоже здесь. Но продолжайте хвастаться, мне лично все равно, – буркнул Драко и продолжил судорожно отслеживать данные с мониторов.

На базе он мог поговорить в красках о кайдзю лишь с Хагридом, но цифры и диаграммы – Драко Малфой всегда знал, как завоевать внимание Гермионы. 

– Не ревнуй, – тут же отозвался Драко и постучал по шлему с зеленой подсветкой. – Мы в дрифте, если ты не заметил. 

– Да, именно поэтому я уже полчаса наблюдаю у себя в голове сплошные числа, может, повторим схемы боя на всякий случай? 

– Мне кажется, что Уизли неплохо справляются.

Драко кивнул в сторону города, где полным ходом шло сражение. «Дракон» выпустил металлическое лассо и теперь, забравшись на один из небоскребов, пытался удержать кайдзю, который метался словно загнанный зверь.

– Гарри, ты там не обижайся, если я стану старше тебя по званию, – голос Рона звучал до неприличия весело и бодро.

Гарри же хотел не просто в бой, он был обязан покончить именно с этим монстром. Но в ту же самую секунду кайдзю извернулся и перекусил лассо, попутно выпустив на «Дракона» струю какой-то зеленой жижи.

– Корпус поврежден, – взревел Чарли, в штабе давно привыкли к дружеской болтовне пилотов, но сейчас проблема приняла другой масштаб. По обшивке корпуса, прямо совсем рядом с кабиной пилотов, поползла глубокая трещина.

– В рожу ему! – Рон активировал кулак, и «Дракон» обрушил его прямо сверху на кайдзю. 

К их несчастью, тот успел увернуться и выпустил новую порцию жижи, а после и вовсе оглушительный рев.

По побережью разнеслась некая волна, и город тут же померк во тьме. Гарри прищурился, у них сохранилась красно-зеленая подсветка в егере, но разглядеть бой уже не удавалось.

– Что происходит, центр, ответьте! – Драко требовал.

– Рон! – Гарри пытался дозваться друга, но в их эфире была лишь тишина. Нет, они не могли погибнуть, Уизли не такие. Они обязательно выберутся. Всегда есть капсулы для катапультирования пилотов, ведь так? 

– Должно быть, вырубил электронику, – стал лихорадочно соображать Драко. У них в кабине приборы по-прежнему работали. – А все егеря и «Дракон», в том числе, на цифре.

– Нет, не все, – Гарри серьезно посмотрел на своего партнера.

– Поттер, мы, конечно, думаем об одном и том же, но я должен предупредить тебя, что ты сейчас собираешься сделать что-то очень глупое.

– А ты видишь иной выход?

Драко усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Кто, если не святой Поттер, да?

– Поттер и Малфой, – Гарри протянул к нему руку, но расстояние в кабине между их местами было слишком велико. До Драко он не дотянулся, но тот понимающе улыбнулся ему через защитное стекло шлема. 

– Повезло нам, что «Бродяга» аналоговый, да? А все твоя гребаная ностальгия. 

Да, это Люциусу Малфою повезло, что он не слышит речь своего сына. Наверное, его бы хватил удар в собственном поместье. Флот быстро выбил из Драко аристократическую дурь.

– Это сейчас тому самому кайдзю не повезет, – сурово сказал Гарри. 

Они с Драко синхронно зашагали в сторону города, где предположительно находился «Дракон» и монстр. Гонконг постепенно снова оживал, перезагрузились городские генераторы, и первые освещенные улицы и дома рассекали темноту. 

– Вон там, три часа, – указал Драко.

В той стороне возвышалась груда металла, которая когда-то была «Драконом». Гарри сжал зубы, но оттуда полетели красные сигнальные ракетницы. С груди словно упал камень, Рон и Чарли хотя бы живы. 

Кайдзю напал неожиданно, со спины. Гарри лишь чудом успел схватить один из контейнеров, так как они находились в районе порта. Пока кайдзю пытался заползти со стороны Драко на егеря, Гарри левой рукой ударил его и все же стряхнул с корпуса егеря. 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Драко. 

– А нечего лезть к моему парню, – подмигнул Гарри. – Давай заряжай пушки, вмажем гадюке. 

Им удалось отрезать еще пару щупалец, но монстр продолжал двигаться. «Бродяга» еле увернулся от новой струи опасной жижи.

У них получилось схватить кайдзю за горло, и пока Драко крепко его держал, Гарри активировал локтевой ускоритель, залепив монстру кулаком прямо туда, где по идее у него должен был быть нос. 

– Нокдаун, – рассмеялся Гарри и посмотрел в сторону Драко. Тот тяжело дышал, несколько прядей волос упали прямо на лицо. Но он покачал головой и поднял вверх большой палец, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке. 

Они отвлеклись и совершили ошибку. Нижним щупальцем кайдзю подсек ноги «Бродяги» и уронил его на спину. 

– Плазменный заряд кончился, – крикнул ему справа Драко. – Орудий нет!

Кайдзю надвигался, он скользил по стене небоскреба и практически навис над ними. Один из зеленых глаз с узкими, как у змеи, зрачками уже отсутствовал. Наверное, Уизли выдавили, так сказать, голыми руками.

– Малфой, сам же вечно твердишь про мою ностальгию.

Годриков меч, названный так в честь его конструктора, вышел легко и довольно быстро заострился. Как раз вовремя, когда кайдзю прыгнул на них сверху, и Гарри буквально разрезал его пополам. Драко вовремя среагировал – перевернув егерь в сторону так, чтобы никакая жидкость из тела монстра на него не попала. 

– И это кто еще из нас заботится о «Бродяге», – Гарри усмехнулся, снял шлем и рухнул прямо на пол кабины. Они победили – в этот раз.


	3. Chapter 3

Приборы противно запищали, и все вокруг засветилось красным. «Провал миссии», – ярко замигала надпись на консоли управления. Гарри вздохнул и приготовился загрузить новый сценарий.

– Что ты делаешь? А еще, какого хрена ты на моей половине? Да еще один! 

Драко стоял у входа в симулятор, серый плед, который он накинул на себя, трогательно сползал с плеча. Но он лишь раздраженно поправил его и снова вопросительно уставился на Гарри.

– Эм, тренируюсь? На безопасном режиме, между прочим.

– В три часа утра сразу после изнуряющего боя с кайдзю? Да, Поттер, тебе реально надо потренировать мозги. Где ты, а где безопасность!

Драко дернул снова плед и вошел в кабину к Гарри.

– Не мог уснуть, – пожал тот плечами. 

Перед глазами все еще стояло бледное, с уже не такими заметными веснушками лицо Рона. Чарли повезло куда меньше, он сильно подставился, прикрывая младшего брата. Оба находились в лазарете, но Помфри обещала поставить их на ноги через неделю. Фред и Джордж все шутили, что теперь Ли будет не так скучно: сменил одних братьев Уизли на других. Рон бы может и посмеялся, но сотрясение мозга не давало такой возможности.

– Знаешь, если тебя мучает бессонница, мог бы просто меня разбудить. Я не возражаю, – Драко встал прямо перед Гарри и поднял его защитное стекло. Подсветка в симуляторе горела зеленым, Гарри лишь сейчас это заметил. 

– Этим можно заниматься и вдвоем, – продолжил Драко, почти мурлыча. Он обнял Гарри прямо поверх скафандра. Захотелось тут же от него избавиться, чтобы почувствовать на себе эти объятия. Всегда такой внешне холодный Драко в постели сворачивался вокруг Гарри теплым и уютным комочком. 

– Хм, в симуляторе я справляюсь и один. 

– Я вижу, – Драко покосился на панель, где все еще мигала надпись о провале. – Но я сейчас о другом. 

«Идиот» прочел в его глазах Гарри и смутился. Ну надо же, в симуляторе его еще не соблазняли. Член дернулся, но чертов скафандр не давал никакой возможно даже призывно потереться о полуобнаженного Драко. 

– Здесь камеры, – предупреждающе вымолвил Гарри.

– Пускай, сейчас всем глубоко наплевать на нас. И что после сделает Дамблдор с этими записями? Хорошо подрочит? Тогда он старый извращенец.

Гарри скривился, представив себе эту картинку.

– Ну, давай же, нам обоим стоит расслабиться, – Драко пробежался пальцами по скафандру Гарри и нажал на несколько кнопок, чтобы освободить его. – А записи я потом почищу, ты же знаешь. 

Вот именно, Гарри слишком хорошо его знал. Сохранит себе и будет потом шантажировать его в своих интересах. Хорошо, что чаще всего они у них совпадали.

Полностью освободившись от скафандра, Гарри, наконец, смог притиснуться ближе к Драко и положить руки тому на задницу. Под пледом оказалось лишь нижнее белье и много голой, восхитительно теплой кожи. Гарри зашарил сразу везде, хотелось всего. Поцеловать, укусить, засосать и снова отпустить. Одной рукой он все же забрался под ткань боксеров и сжал упругую ягодицу. 

– Ах, – Драко откинул голову назад и прижался пахом прямо к Гарри. – Блядская форма. 

Намек Гарри понял. Пока он оттеснял Драко поближе к стене, успел избавиться от форменных штанов и борцовки. 

– И трусы, – требовательно сказал ему прямо в рот Драко. – Хочу почувствовать тяжесть твоего члена сейчас же. Соскучился.

«А нечего спать в другом отсеке», – хотел было ответить Гарри, но вместо этого стянул трусы. Драко тут же опустился на колени, взявшись за основание члена рукой и начав облизывать головку. 

– Ебаный кайдзю, – выдохнул Гарри и откинулся прямо на холодный металл стены. От этого контраста его разгоряченное тело вздрогнуло, и в низ живота поползла новая волна удовольствия. 

– Никаких посторонних монстров в нашем сексе, – прервался Драко и строго посмотрел снизу.

– Хорошо, выебанным здесь будешь только ты, – усмехнулся Гарри и направил рукой Драко снова к члену. 

Доводить до разрядки тот его не стал. Вместо этого Драко лишь раззадорил Гарри минетом и выпрямился. Подмигнув ему, он сам прижался животом к стене и выпятил зад.

– Ну что, герой Поттер готов сдержать свое обещание?

Несмотря на то, что член Гарри уже был смочен слюной Драко, тот все же плюнул себе еще на ладонь. Первый палец вошел на удивление просто, на втором Драко чуть выдохнул и поморщился. К Гарри закралась мысль, что либо Драко уже подготовил себя, либо за всю ту неделю, что они не были вместе, по-тихому удовлетворял себя. Засранец. Мог бы попросить Гарри, он бы не отказал. 

– Давай же, – Драко качнул бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы. – Не тяни.

Как раз Гарри сейчас этим и занимался – растягивал Драко. Но его собственный член уже так пульсировал и требовал разрядки, что дольше Поттер не мог продержаться. 

Он вошел одним движением, осторожно придерживая Драко за пояс и целуя в загривок. Отросшие пряди волос защекотали тут же в носу, но Гарри лишь втянул запах душистого мыла и захотел поглубже зарыться в волосы Драко. И где только находит на чертовой базе всю эту косметику? 

Драко в это время застонал и подался назад, умоляя себя трахнуть.

Гарри, уже не сдерживаясь, стал вбиваться, навалившись буквально на спину Драко. Он перехватил его под пояс и оставил засос где-то на плече. По всей тренировочной кабине гулом отозвались равномерные шлепки, и в какой-то момент Драко стал вскрикивать на каждом из них. Мысль о том, что они только что убили кайдзю и что их снимают на камеру, пока Гарри трахает Драко. Прямо там, где ежедневно появляется десяток людей, а они сами дрались еще мальчишками в первый день учебы. Все это было слишком, Гарри с протяжным стоном кончил в Драко. Тот опустил свою руку на член и парой движений довел себя до оргазма, излившись прямо на стену кабины.

– Охуенно, – Драко начал сползать вниз, но Гарри предусмотрительно подхватил валявшийся рядом плед и подстелил его им. Оба рухнули на ткань, практически переплетаясь всеми конечностями. 

– Ты знаешь, кажется, я устал, – Гарри зевнул и положил голову на плечо Драко. Хорошо, что он стал носить линзы. Раньше очки жутко мешали в таких вот ситуациях. 

– Теперь фраза «выебать кайдзю» будет звучать для меня иначе, – со смешком проговорил Драко и медленно погладил Гарри по бедру. 

– Кстати, о них, – напрягся тот. – Мы все же убили сегодня того самого, да? 

– Что же тебе так неймется. Я точно не знаю, кто это был, но главное, что гадюка мертва. 

– Мы могли бы сделать это сразу, с меньшими потерями и разрушениями. И Рон бы с Чарли...

– Поттер, – рявкнул Драко и развернулся так, чтобы заставить смотреть прямо в глаза. – Запомни, Уизли взрослые мужики и такие же пилоты, как и мы. Они сами выбрали этот путь. И всех не спасти, Гарри.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий месяц все шло как обычно: тренировки, инструктажи, учебные занятия с кадетами. Гарри даже помечтал о возвращении кайдзю, лишь бы появился повод сбежать подальше от кадета Криви. 

Каждый день он выкраивал время, чтобы сбегать в лазарет. Рон вечно обыгрывал его в карты, и они с Чарли все решали, какое желание загадать Гарри. Тот же милостиво не сопротивлялся, хотя ни на какое желание они не играли. Просто знал, что братьям тяжело: даже если их и выпишут, то они не скоро вернутся в своей егерь. «Дракон» пострадал более чем на пятьдесят процентов. Конечно, не отстраивать заново, но Рона утешало лишь то, что механики обещали добавить новые интересные игрушки. Гарри посмеивался над этим, вспомнив про «выебать кайдзю».

Драко снова пропадал в лаборатории. Новые данные требовали обсуждения с Хагридом и Гермионой. Иногда Гарри приносил ему обед и смиренно ждал рядом, пытаясь вчитываться в новые инструкции для кадетов. В такие моменты Драко всегда ярко ругался, стоя перед экраном с диаграммами, и Гарри со вздохом откладывал брошюры и подходил к нему, обнимая со спины.

– Черный рынок совсем охренел! Если бы Хагрид раздобыл спинной мозг…

– Ты же знаешь, что это не твоя прямая задача?

Драко чуть повернул к нему голову и многозначительно хмыкнул.

– Но кто, если не я?

– Самовлюбленный тип, – Гарри закатил глаза и поцеловал Драко в шею.

Он был прав. На базе не хватало тех, кто с таким же энтузиазмом изучал монстров. Все хотели лишь бороться с ними.

– Ты мой универсал, – шепнул ему Гарри и прикусил за мочку уха.

– Поттер, – протянул Драко, на этот раз скорее от удовольствия. – Через пятнадцать минут вернется Хагрид. Готов шокировать своего друга?

– Он будет так занят образцами, что даже не заметит нас за этой перегородкой.

Гарри решил, что уж простенький минет он заслужил. Драко не приходил к нему в отсек уже неделю.

– Хм, у меня есть идея получше, и не отнекивайся, Гарри. Я знаю, что ты признаешь их гениальными.

С этими словами он был вытянут из лаборатории. И то, что Драко добровольно ее покинул, вселяло надежду и предвкушение.

Но они снова оказались в симуляторе. Только вот сейчас разгар дня, мимо за стенкой ходят десятки людей, а за учебными дрифтами следит оператор.

Гарри недоуменно покосился на Драко. Меньше всего он ждал, что его парень согласится на публичный секс. Хотя Драко Малфой был личностью публичной, несомненно, и не только в стенах их базы. Пилоты егерей все же мировые знаменитости, как бы Гарри не стеснялся плакатов со своей фотографией пятилетней давности.

– Невилл, запустишь сценарий нашего последнего боя?

Драко наклонился к динамику со связью между пилотами и оператором. Так как началась учебная программа кадетов, к кабине приставили Невилла, чтобы тот следил за молодняком. Все же дрифт – опасная игрушка, Гарри помнил, что случилось с кадетом Миртл когда-то давно, когда программа егерей только разворачивалась и не было установлено никаких подстраховок. 

Четырнадцатилетняя девушка не справилась в одиночку с управлением, мозг выжгло сразу же. На фото с похорон Гарри нашел и молодых отца с Сириусом. Что если бы их не успели поставить тогда в пару?

– Конечно, но ты уверен? – настороженный голос Невилла из динамика отвлек Гарри от неприятных воспоминаний и вопросов.

– Да, я хочу проверить кое-что. Только ты же понимаешь, Гарри все еще болезненно воспринимает того кайдзю.

– Что? Ничего я...

– Тссс, – Драко заткнул ему рот ладонью и продолжил переговоры с Невиллом. – Так что ты можешь, пожалуйста, оставить нас одних, когда мы войдем в дрифт?

Да Драко Малфой в жизни никому не говорил слово «пожалуйста»! Даже Гарри и даже во время секса. Нет, он определенно что-то замышляет.

– Конечно, Драко, – Невилл деликатно откашлялся. – Гарри, я никому не расскажу о твоей проблеме. Готовьтесь, через минуту запущу.

Гарри уже не стал спорить, просто надел шлем под пристальным взглядом Драко. После боя он ему за все ответит и одним минетом не отделается.


	5. Chapter 5

– Поттер, расслабься.

Драко и не нужно было входить в дрифт. Он лишь хмыкнул на то, как Гарри сосредоточенно готовился к программе боя, разминая шею и хрустя пальцами.

– Но ты же помнишь, как кайдзю на нас внезапно выпрыгнул?

Ответ на свой вопрос Гарри уже скорее прочел, наблюдая за картинкой в голове Драко и вспоминая его эмоции: страх вперемешку с адреналином и диким восторгом. Гарри стало немного стыдно за то, что в тот момент он почувствовал лишь злость и недоумение.

«Зато ты смог достать тот контейнер», – прозвучал в его голове голос Драко.

Когда они в дрифте во время боя, оба должны проговаривать свои действия вслух. Во избежание лишних мыслей и согласно инструкции. Их слушала база и автоматическая запись всего происходящего. Сейчас же они могли позволить себе немного приватности. И эта мысль отозвалась теплом по всему телу.

– Невилл, дальше мы сами, – резко сказал Драко в динамик. 

Гарри потянулся к нему, буквально слыша, как тот смутился и, кажется, замер в напряжении.

Программа боя началась, вокруг них снова был потухший Гонконг и шум океана со стороны порта. Оказывается, Драко запомнил его в отличие от Гарри. Но не успел он привыкнуть к ним, как обстановка резко изменилась. Они вновь оказались в лаборатории, только более светлой, чистой и просторной. Гарри присмотрелся к навороченной технике и идеально блестящим столам. В углу стояло красное кожаное кресло. Но более всего его поражала умиротворяющая тишина в помещении. В их реальной лаборатории на базе всегда что-то пищало, взрывалось и пахло несусветно чем.

«Очевидно же, что кишками кайдзю», – Драко снова заговорил через дрифт.

«Так это твоя фантазия, идеально чистая лаборатория?»

«А ты смекаешь, Поттер».

Гарри только улыбнулся, нетрудно понять, что Драко перевел программу на ручной режим и подстроил все под себя. Только вот боя, похоже, тоже не будет.

«Я знаю, что ты думал о минете».

«Подсмотрел?»

«Нет, просто знаю».

Гарри словно сам физически ощутил, как Драко провел языком по губам. Это было влажно, а еще довольно сладко на вкус. У него вообще всегда были сладкие губы. Он иногда жаловался, что в детстве переел сладких подарков от матери.

«Гарри», – позвал его Драко.

Он тут же вынырнул из фантазий о том, как Драко облизывает карамельные яблоки, чтобы попасть в новую. В ту, где Драко медленно опустился в то самое кресло и ослабил узел галстука. В жизни он никогда не носил их!

«Ну откуда тебе знать, Поттер? Ты же избегаешь все приличные светские мероприятия. Вот одеть бы на тебя смокинг и бабочку...»

«Ох, Малфой, мало тебе реальности? Ты меня и в мозги выебать решил!»

«Заманчивое предложение».

И Драко Малфой в их общей уже на двоих фантазии со всей своей невозмутимостью стал поглаживать себя через брюки. Гарри сглотнул, смотря на этот бугорок. Интересно, встал ли у Драко прямо сейчас на самом деле? Судя по тому, как тот старательно пытался дистанцироваться от него в дрифте – да. Не хотел признавать, что сам виноват в их недельном воздержании.

«Смотри на меня», – Драко указал на собственную фантазию. Но Гарри было приятно даже не столько наблюдать за уже тяжело дышащим Драко в кресле, сколько чувствовать все через дрифт. Он мог легко определить, как отчаянно Драко хотелось вскинуть бедра, расстегнуть ширинку, избавиться от ужасной тесноты ткани. Член требовал чего-то более влажного, узкого и мягкого. И много прикосновений. Потереться, потереться, много трения. Словно невыносимый зуд под кожей. И Гарри уже не знал, думает ли он сейчас о члене Драко или собственном.

«У тебя встал, – Драко уже и в мыслях загнанно дышал. – Помнишь, как мы сцепились перед выпуском?»

О да, Гарри все помнил, до мельчайших деталей. Они катались по полу, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Вокруг улюлюкала толпа, Рон орал что-то про трусливых хорьков, а Гарри хотелось лишь, наконец, вмазать Драко. Сделать хоть что-то, снять напряжение. Никто из них не осознал, кто дернулся первым. Но все же это произошло: пахом Гарри проехался прямо по члену Драко. И он сквозь форменный комбинезон ощутил его, напрягшийся, готовый. От неожиданности Гарри еще раз потерся о чужой член и распахнул глаза, глядя на Драко под ним. У них встало одновременно. И тело жаждало большего.

«Я тебя хочу, подойди же».

Гарри представил, как в этой фантазии останавливается рядом с креслом и начинает раздеваться.

Воображаемый Драко от нетерпения заерзал на кресле, пытаясь сам избавиться хотя бы от брюк. Это чувство острого желания поскорее прижаться без чертовой одежды снова накрыло обоих с головой.

«Нет, Поттер, я не буду представлять себя сразу голым».

Драко явно затеял опасную игру, но и Гарри мог перехватить инициативу.

«Зашибись».

Драко в фантазии и в реальности одновременно зашипели, так как Гарри представил, как опускается на колени перед уже освобожденным и сильно возбужденным членом. На розовой головке блестела капелька предэкулята, и Гарри слизнул ее, прежде чем провести языком по всему стволу и заглотить член Драко полностью. Да, до самой глотки, так чтобы головка толкалась прямо в горло, и Драко было так хорошо, как самому Гарри сейчас от нарастающего напряжения. Ведь они в чертовой фантазии. О да, они оба сотни раз дрочили на что-то похожее оба, но сейчас по сути вместе. В кабине Гарри потянулся к собственному члену и сжал его.

Драко развел в кресле ноги шире, и оно заскрипело. Он не случайно выбрал красный цвет, это кресло предназначалось для Гарри. И прямо сейчас его здесь выебут.

«Я растянул себя сегодня с утра», – подумал Гарри. И пока в фантазии он продолжал сосать Драко, тот смотрел его воспоминания. Как Гарри насаживался на пальцы в душе и думал о нем, о Драко, как сильно он хочет его член внутри и что эта неделя без секса была слишком долгой.

«Блядский Поттер».

Драко простонал, ведь одновременные ощущения от фантазии с членом во рту Гарри и пальцами Гарри в его же заднице накрывали с головой.

«Словно с двух сторон, верно?» – Гарри нравилось думать о том, как Драко ощущает себя сейчас.

«Я кончу прямо на твое лицо, если не прекратишь» – прервал его Драко. В реальности Гарри покосился на него, он стоял в шлеме и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не прикоснуться к очевидно ноющему члену в штанах. Очевидно, потому что Гарри чувствовал его. И это в этом общем возбуждении на двоих хотелось раствориться.

«Нет, не кончишь, потому что прежде я хочу тебя внутри».

Фантазия быстро поменялась в голове Гарри: он уже стоял одним коленом на кресле, держась руками за его спинку и выставив задницу на одно конкретное обозрение.

«Давай, Малфой, я все еще помню, как ты входишь в меня. Хочешь сравнить?»

Драко слегка шлепнул его по ягодицам и вошел так, словно вылил до этого тонну смазки.

«Для растянутого с утра, ты довольно узкий».

Гарри уже знал, что тот сделает. Наклонится над ним, ляжет почти на спину и укусит за ухом. Это всегда означало, что он перехватит инициативу.

«Но ты же любишь, когда я такой узкий. Или я ошибаюсь?»

Драко лишь зарычал и начал вбиваться сильнее. Они подстраивались друг под друга в дрифте, и это было охуительнее всего. Никакого соперничества, страсти или стремления доставить удовольствие партнеру. Лишь клубок общих желаний, который буквально распирал изнутри.

С каждым толчком кожаная обивка кресла скрипела, а Гарри сжимал зубы. Он мог бы орать. Здесь, в его голове никто бы не услышал, в отличие от обычных отсеков. Но Гарри все еще пытался впитать в себя те эмоции, чувства, что захлестывали в это время Драко. Это казалось важнее собственного возбуждения. Зная, слыша, как Драко представляет свой член у него в заднице, вспоминания мучительно-напряженное чувство наполненности изнутри, Гарри делился всем этим набором чувств и мыслей с Драко. Никто из них не был сверху или снизу сейчас.

«Мы ебем друг друга», – выдохнул Гарри.

– Мне кажется, что именно так мы и выглядим со стороны, – произнес Драко уже вслух и кончил. Прямо в Гарри, прямо в штаны, все уже смешалось. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы он последовал за ним.

– Классно потрахались, – Гарри пребывал в каком-то еще невъебически прекрасном настроении, когда Драко снимал с него шлем и выводил обоих из кабины. – Давай еще раз так в реальности? Теперь, когда мы знаем, каково это.

– Обязательно, Поттер, если ты помолчишь хоть на секунду.

Драко был сосредоточен.

Они каким-то чудом, словно под мантией-невидимкой, проскочили мимо всех на базе и забежали в отсек Гарри, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

– Записи?

Гарри словно отрезвел.

– Если я уверен в Невилле, а я всегда уверен, то он сотрет все за нас, – хмыкнул Драко.

Они стояли под душем в узкой кабинке, так что Гарри снова будто бы ощущал жар от тела Драко. Вода лилась чуть теплая, какую дали сегодня. Но это сейчас их не волновало. Гарри намылил руки и стал водить ими по плечам Драко. Он любил так иногда делать, разминать их, оглаживать, наслаждаться телом своего парня.

– У тебя появилась идея, верно?

Интуиция подсказывала Гарри, что Драко не просто так поспешил убраться из стимулятора.

– Помнишь, я говорил про схожие сигнатуры кайдзю? Возможно, последний не был тем самым. Но определенно его клоном.

– Это значит...

– Да, Гарри, они готовят армию. Вероятно, скоро они будут появляться по двое или трое. Мы не успеем собрать столько егерей. А еще кадеты, сам видел, они совсем юнцы. Да и мы с тобой не старики, мне бы хотелось…

Жить. Это прочел в его глазах Гарри, а еще дикую панику и тревогу за всех родных Драко, за друзей с базы, за него самого…

– Послушай, – он взял его за подбородок и ласково поцеловал. – Смерть неминуема, но пока мы живы, то удержим этот рубеж. Хотя бы ради нас самих.

Они справятся.


End file.
